Over the years, there have been many different types of games. These have ranged the gamut from those involving great mental prowess to games involving merely chance. Nevertheless, there is still a strong interest in game concepts that create real excitement.
More specifically, with many games, the players are placed in the position of passive observers. This is actually most true of the most expensive games that employ electronic components and the like which may or may not involve any skill on the part of the player. Still further, the game development is almost always viewed as unrealistic at best.
Because of this fact, such expensive games are often difficult to market and discarded after minimal play even when purchased by the consumer. Moreover, even when use continues, such games have consistently lacked any relationship to the excitement as well as the strategy and planning that should be the characteristic of any game. While it is generally recognized that decision making in game play is of paramount importance, there has yet to be a game that places players in a realistic decision making capacity
One game of continual interest over the years is Tic-Tac-Toe. This game is, of course, universally played everywhere and at any time but, after much play, experienced players have come to view even this game as lacking in any requirement of mental ingenuity much less the mental prowess of which successful games are characterized. As a result, while the game of Tic-Tac-Toe is interesting, players oftentimes have become bored with continual play thereof.
Accordingly, it has remained to provide having a game that successfully overcomes the above-stated problems and completely accomplishes the stated objects.